The Ambassador's Daughter
by BeautifulDisaster123
Summary: "She had large gold and brown aviator glasses that hid her eyes from him. Her freshly tanned skin glowed and was a beautiful shade of smooth light caramel. The sight of her had Hotch frozen-"  set when Emily was in college and Hotch worked for her mother.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is my first story with a H/P couple so please be kind -honest, but kind. And this will be kind of a 4 chapter thing and it will get steemy, but nothing past second base, promise. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"You may sit at my office desk Agent Hotchner," Elizabeth Prentiss said as she walked the young Aaron Hotchner to the large oak desk. Hotch held multiple files in his arms and looked around the large office space he had been led to. This was his first real assignment with the BAU and he was some what nervous because he was on his own. It was only a small bit of background sifting and security cheeks, but he still had butterflies. "Please, make your self comfortable," Ambassador Prentiss said gesturing towards the desk. He moved to the desk and sat down, placing the files in front of him. "If you need me, Agent Hotchner, I will be on the back patio," she added as she exited the room.<p>

Hotch sighed heavily once he was alone in the room and began to look at the pile. He stood in front of the large stack and let out a sigh of content, he knew he was going to be busy. Luckily, he had worn some what comfortable cloths but black suit pants, crisp white dress shirt, and loose tie can only be so comfortable while still being professional. Hotch spent at least fifteen minutes on each of the files and determined that all of the men selected were cleared as well as safe to work for the Ambassador. He leaned back in the chair and rolled up the cuffs of his dress shirt. then he and tried to remember were the Ambassador had told him she had the rest of the files. She had told him once, but it had escaped him at the moment. What he did remember was that he could find the women who did know on the patio out back. He stood leaving the files neatly on her desk and walked through the house to the back door. He stepped out into the sun and looked placed his sun glasses on to get rid of the horrible glare that come from squinting. "Ambassador," Hotch called to her as she stood on the patio near the drive way.

There was a tall man standing with the ambassador talking with her and preventing her from hearing him. The man stood in light blue jeans, a white tank and brown boots. His hair was slightly longer then his own and had a light shade of blonde to it. Hotch continued to walk towards the younger man and the ambassador when _she_ got out of the small car. She wore black flip-flops, extremely short white shorts and a tiny yellow halter top. She was thin but had beautiful curves and never ending legs. Her hair flowed over her shoulders in dark mahogany curls that slightly framed her face. She had large gold and brown aviator glasses that hid her eyes from him. Her freshly tanned skin glowed and was a beautiful shade of smooth light caramel. The sight of her had Hotch frozen and his breath had stopped.

"Emily!" the ambassador yelped with a small bit of honest excitement in her voice. The breath taking women -now known to him as Emily- walked over to the politician and wrapped her arms around her in a hug, "I am so glad to see you my dear, how was your time way?" the older women asked with much less excitement but a small amount of curiosity.

"Hey Mom," Emily said as she hugged the ambassador in a loose hold. When they released their hold of each other, Emily answered her question, "I had a great time, and it was nice to get away before school started,"

Hotch took a deep breath and continued moving forward towards the ambassador. He knew there was something that he needed to ask her but he could not remember it at the moment. Though he knew he needed to talk to her, he was drawn towards Emily that he could not remember his reason for coming outside. It was something about her that just called for his attention. When she turned her head up and looked past her mother, he could feel her looking at his eyes through the glasses. He felt a smirk come over his face as he saw a grin grow on her face. As he approved the three of them, he shook his head lightly to get rid of the smirk. When he looked from Emily to the older woman, his purpose suddenly rushed back to him, "Madam Ambassador, I have finished the files you asked for, where are the rest?"

"Oh I had the last of them sent back to your headquarters to be finished there, you seemed a bit uncomfortable here and I would much rather you finished in comfort," she said politely.

"Very well Ma'am," he said shaking her hand and then removing his glasses and extending his hand to Emily. "I'm FBI Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, pleasure to meet you Ms. Prentiss," he said with a small smile.

Emily removed her large aviators and looked into his brown eyes, "Nice to meet you," she said attempting to keep her voice steady as she spoke, "I'm Emily, and please don't call me Ms. Prentiss. You can call me Emily." When he gripped her hand, a spark of electricity ran through them both and their smiles got just a touch bigger. Hotch suddenly realized that they may have been holding hands for just a little to long to be natural so he reluctantly dropped his hand from hers. He was almost upset but the loss of heat that he once had when he held her hand. "Well I need to get to unpacking and repacking, again. I will see you later then, Agent Hotchner," Emily spun around on her heals and began to walk to the trunk of the small vehicle that contained her cloths.

"Would you like any help?" Hotch offered as the tall man with sandy hair popped the trunk for her.

"I'm sure I can take care of it," the man said with a slight defense in his tone.

"Ricky, let him help if he wants to," Emily insisted from the side of the car.

Hotch smirked and lifted two of the three bags out of the trunk leaving the younger man to only have one to carry. Emily grinned at the sight of two grown men bickering over who gets to carry more of her bags. She thought it would be the other way around but that was evidently not the case. Emily instructed them into the house and led them up the stairs and into her large room. "You guys can just put them down next to the bed, I have to go through them all anyway," Emily said as she ran her hand through her beautiful locks.

"Hey Emily, I got to get going, the girlfriend is expecting me home soon," Ricky said as he walked over to her and hugged her gently.

"Thank you Ricky, I'll see you later," Emily said waving him off as he left the room.

Hotch watched as the younger man left and he knew that if he stayed to long in this room alone with her he may do something that could get him hurt. "Well, I should be going as well," Hotch said looking to her deep brown eyes and lost his words again.

"Thank you Agent Hotchner-"

"Aaron," Hotch interrupted

Emily smiled wide, "Thank you Aaron," Emily said gently as she placed her hand on the bare skin of his forearm. "I wish I knew a proper way to thank you," Emily muttered as she looked up to him through her thick eye lashes. The smile that grew on her face was one that nearly screamed, 'I am giving you the option to ask me out'.

Hotch took her hand off of his forearm and held it in her hand gently, "Would you like to go out for dinner tonight?" he asked with all the strength he could muster while looking into her big brown eyes.

Her smile said it all, but she still needed to make it vocal, "I would love to," she replied, "But only if I can pay because -after all- it is a thank you dinner,"

Hotch chuckled and began to raze her hand up near his face, "I will pick you up at eight," he muttered as he gently kissed her knuckles, "I will see you later," he whispered gently with a smile as he dropped her hand from his hold and walks out of her room with his head held high.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and let me know if its decent and if you want more or not.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

-19:50-(07:50pm)

Hotch sat in his car outside of the Prentiss Estate. He had changed at his hotel into a pair of clean black dress pants, new white button down, and a black suit jacket. He knew he was ten minutes to early but he had been so anxious in his apartment that he feared being late to get her. He had changed his clothing at least three times before settling on his present apparel and even now he felt as though he was not dressed right. She was the only daughter of two prestigious ambassadors; she must have been on dates with men of royal families and future leaders of the free world by now. And what was he? He was just an ex-lawyer who had moved up to the FBI and worked in the Behavioral Analysis Unit in Quantico, Virginia. Not a 'king-to-be' or a high ranking government official. After five minutes of having an internal debate, he got out of the car and took a deep breath as he walked up to the front door and gave it a couple firm knocks.

-Mean While, Inside the House-

"Emily, you are not really going to wear that are you?" Elizabeth Prentiss asked from the door way of her only daughter's room.

Emily spun around looked at her mother, unable to hide her aggravation any longer, "Almost all of my regular cloths are dirty, Mother. This is all I have left that it nice, so I am going to wear it," she proclaimed earning herself an eye roll from the older woman.

"Yes, I know that, but it's a lot of… Black," Elizabeth said as she looked her daughter up and down, "It almost reminds me of a funeral dress,"

Emily rolled her deep brown eyes, "That's a dramatic comment if I had ever heard one Mother. This is hardly the dress appropriate for a funeral," Emily countered as she looked over her apparel. She wore her long hair down and in their natural curls. Her hair covered her bare shoulders that were the only fault of the dress in her opinion. It was a sleeveless black dress that came to her knee and her black and silver lave trimming on the top and bottom.

"Whatever you say dear," Elizabeth said as she turned out of the door way and walked down to the door after hearing the knocks. Once her mother was gone, Emily through on a dash of eye liner to help bring out her eyes. Just as she grabbed her wallet she heard her mother, "Emily, your date is here. It is rude to keep him waiting on you,"

Emily rolled her eyes and slipped her phone in her wallet to make it easier to carry. She then decided quickly not to wear heals; she knew she was tall enough without them. She left her room and walked down the stairs to be greeted by Aaron and the adorable dimples from his large smile. "I hope my mother did not talk you out of this dinner before I got my chance," Emily teased as she glanced between her mother and her date for the evening.

Hotch chuckled and shook his head, "No, no. We were just making small talk," he assured her as she opened the front door of the house for Emily to walk out first. "Ladies first," he insisted, "I will make sure she is home safe, Ambassador," Hotch teased as he closed the house door behind himself.

Emily laughed lightly and began to walk towards the large black SUV that he had driven here, "Nice car," she noted and walked towards the passenger door. Hotch moved just a little bit faster then normal to insure getting there before her. As she was about to ask him what he was doing, he opened her door for her with a small smile, "Thank you Aaron," He then closed her door once she was in safely and dashed over to his seat. As he strapped himself into the car, he reached to turn on the car when she placed her hand on his, "What are you doing, Aaron?"

Hotch gave her a confused look, he thought he had been doing everything perfect, "What are you talking about Emily?"

"You are doing what the others do,"

"And what is that?"

Emily leaned on the arm rest and looking into his eyes, "You are trying so damn hard to be perfect that it is annoying me," she explained simply.

Hotch sighed heavily and leaned back in the seat, "Sorry, I'm just, nervous to be on a date with you is all,"

"Why in the world would you -an FBI special agent- be nervous to go on a date with me?" Emily asked with a small smile.

"Your Ambassador Prentiss' daughter. You are young and beautiful. You must have been on hundreds of dates with men of power and I guess I just felt like I needed to show you how great I can be," Hotch mumbled the last part as he began to feel a little self conscious under her gaze.

Emily smiled wide and giggled lightly, "Aaron, it is incredibly stupid of you to think that," Emily said as she smiled back at him, "Yes I have been on multiple dates with men in power. All of them against my will," Emily said as she leaned slightly more over the arm rest so that she and Hotch were a couple inches from each other and whispered, "All of them horrible. Please, Aaron, do not be like them, be you," Hotch turned and looked to her. Her soft brown eyes made him melt in his seat and he nodded back to her. "Now, let's go out for a nice dinner together," Emily said with a smile as she pulled back and relaxed in the passenger seat.

After a twenty minute car ride, Hotch parked in the lot of a secluded restaurant. It was known for providing intimate spacing and quiet surroundings. Hotch got out of the car and Emily got out only a moment after him. She did not want this date to be interrupted by anyone, so she decided last minute to leave her phone in his glove compartment, separate from her wallet. As they approached the door Hotch placed his right hand on Emily's mid back, "Appointment for two under the name 'Hotchner,' please," Hotch said as he felt Emily gently lean back so his hand was fully pressing against her back.

"Please fallow me," the young woman instructed. Emily and Hotch fallowed after her and were led to a small booth in the back. The walls were black and the flooring was a dark wood, but it was the booth's individual coloring that made them stand out. Each of the booths was a dark shade of every color in the rainbow and more. Light fixtures hung from the ceiling at a generous distance from the booth and allowed a small and romantic glow over the booth and dark wood table. "Please take your seats and someone will be with you shortly," the young woman instructed as she left them alone at a red tinted booth.

Emily slid into one side and Hotch sat opposite her. Two menus sat on the table in front of them and they began to look over then, occasionally looking up from the folded menu to look at the other. "I think I will get the Chicken Alfredo," Emily said with a small smile as she looked up from the menu and over to Hotch.

"I might get the steak, but I am not sure," Hotch said as he continued to look over the menu. Emily nodded and leaned back into the booth with a small smile. She liked to watch his face as he contemplated the choices in his head. She watched as his fingers would tape the menu as he thought and the looks that would grow and fade on his face. "I'll get the steak," he decided as he placed his menu down and leaned on the table slightly to look at Emily more closely.

She smiled and leaned forward as well so that they had maybe a foot of space between their faces, "It is always best to go with your first instance," Emily said softly as she relaxed in her spot. Their waitress came by and offered the two of them a bottle of whine and Emily was quick to request her favorite red wine. She brought them the bottle and poured them both a cup. Hotch -being the responsible man he was- ordered a cup of water to go with his wine. Emily admired his responsibility and asked, "So where would you like to start the conversation, Aaron?"

Hotch smirked, "How about the present?" he suggests with a look of calm.

"Fair enough," Emily says with a smirk, "I'm in college, studying criminology and human behavior. I just got out of Brown University and I am going to head off to Yale tomorrow afternoon." Emily saw a look of small disappointment in Hotch's face when she told him when she was leaving, "Or-" she said noticing the bit of hope in his eyes, "-I could leave tomorrow night instead,"

Hotch smiled gently, concealing his excitement, "You can leave when you need to Emily, do not let me keep you hear longer then you need to," Hotch said with a bit of guilt.

"Don't worry about it Aaron. I don't need to be there till late September and it is only September 1st in a couple of days." Emily assured him.

The waitress took their orders and quickly brought them both their plates. They both ate in silence, simply enjoying each others company. Once they had both finished eating, Emily paid for the meal and insisted it was the least that she could had done. As they walked out of the restaurant, he walked her to the SUV and got in without opening her door, per her request. Once they were both inside she had a large smile on her face. "Thank you, Aaron," Emily said as she leaned over the arm rest and gently placed a kiss to his cheek. Hotch had nearly frozen in place. The feel of her smooth lips on his stubble covered skin caused his cheeks to feel a rush of blood. He knew there was a trace of color in his cheeks at the time but he could not think of anything else but her lips. When she pulled away from him, she saw the color of his cheeks and giggled gently. "You're even cuter when you blush,"

Hotch chuckled and turned to her. He looked into her eyes and leaned in placing a soft kiss to her lips. His hand reached around to the back of her head and laced his fingers through her raven locks. He pulled her slightly more to him and Emily let out a small moan as she placed one of her hands in the crook of his neck and shoulder. Their kiss became more passionate as Hotch's tongue slipped inside of Emily's mouth. After a couple of minutes of an intence and heated make out, Hotch pulled away from the kiss and began to gasp lightly for air. Emily's eyes had yet to open and look at him as she was still in a small trance of her own. "Please tell me if I am crossing the line, but would you like to come back to my hotel?"

Emily opened her eyes slowly and looked directly at Hotch as she answered, "Take me to your hotel room Aaron," she whispered in a deep and husky voice.

Hotch through on his seatbelt and did all but run red lights and speed dangerously. He parked in the lot of his hotel and nearly jumped out of the SUV. Emily grabbed her phone from the glove compartment -slipping it back into her wallet- and ran after him. Hotch took a hold of her free hand and ran Emily up to the eighth floor. He had picked her up in the elevator and her legs were wrapped around his waist tightly as he gripped the backs of her upper thighs to hold her in place. Hotch struggled a little with the key card but eventually got it to work once Emily stopped kissing his neck. Once they were inside, Hotch walked with Emily to bed room and tossed her small form onto the large bed. Her small laugh filled his ears as Emily flew the small distance to the bed. Hotch shed his suit jacket and shirt as Emily crawled to the night stand and placed her wallet on it. Hotch then crawled on top of her and began to pull the small zipper on the side of the black dress to reveal her matching under garments. Her strapless bra and panties set was both black with a small bit of lace.

"Someone got dressed up even underneath her clothing," Hotch muttered as he placed a kiss to her collar bone, "Did Ms. Emily expect to be getting lucky tonight?" Hotch teased kissing her lower to the tops of her breasts.

Emily laughed, "I never expected too," she replied honestly, "But Ms. Emily sure as hell hoped too,"

As Hotch moved to rid her of her bra, Emily's wallet began to buzz, "Ignore it Emily," Hotch said in a slightly commanding tone.

Emily would admit, the tone did turn her on, but she knew the risk's of not answering her phone. So she leaned over and opened her wallet and -against Hotch's wishes- answered it, "Emily Prentiss,"

"I know who you are dear; I named you for god's sake, what I do not know is your location!" Elizabeth Prentiss was not happy and her voice was proof of that, "Do you even know what time it is?"

Emily turned and lay on her back under Hotch as she sighed, "No I don't know what time it is mother. The only clock I own is on my phone and it won't show me the time since I'm already using it," Emily replied with a smart attitude. Hotch ignored the fact that she was on the phone and continued to pepper her neck with kisses.

"Cute, Emily, very cute," Elizabeth reply, "It is already nearly midnight! Is Agent Hotchner going to be bringing you home anytime soon?"

Emily pondered that thought a moment as she looked down to the man that was currently kissing her neck as she replied, "No. I am staying with him tonight and we will be back in the morning," she said with a smile on her face, "Good night mother,"

As Elizabeth was about to run over the 'birds-and-the-bees' talk with her, Emily hung up and tossed her phone to the table. "I get to have you to myself all night?" Hotch asked confirming what he had overheard.

Emily nodded and wrapped her arms around Hotch's neck, "With all the time we have I might just let you take advantage of me too," she teased gently kissing his lips, "Although you will have to be very convincing Agent Hotchner." she teased as Hotch chuckled and bit and sucked a sensitive spot on her neck, causing her to let out one of her many loud moans that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and Ask Me Anything. Working on the Next Chapter Right Now!<strong>

**-Mina**


	3. Chapter 3

The annoying alarm of Emily's iPhone was aggressively ringing from the night stand as she lay in the comfortable warmth of the bed. She knew that if she waited it out, the annoying song would eventually end, but she did not know how long that would be. As she was about to lean over and regretfully smash her phone to pieces, the warm body under her began to move slightly. Before she could stop it, the alarm was stopped and she sighed heavily. "Thank you, my god," she muttered sleepily.

The warmth beneath her moved again. It was at that moment that she remembered who it was that was providing this warmth. FBI Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. The sex they had shared the night before had been the best she had ever had; she had never felt more satisfied by a man. She then noticed he was chuckling underneath her, "I would never call myself a 'god' really, but if I am one to you Emily, I would never tell you not to call me that," he teased.

"Oh you think you are funny," Emily replied not yet having opened her eyes.

"I like to think god's can have humor," Hotch said with a large grin. Emily rolled her eyes and nestled into Hotch's strong chest. She had been laying on his right side and was nearly wrapped around his body. Their legs were intertwined and Hotch had his right arm wrapped around her torso with his hand resting on her lower hip. "What time is it?" he asked looking down to Emily.

She chuckled and turned her head up to him so that her chin rested on his chest, "Now how am I suppose to know what time it is if you are the one that turned off my alarm?" Emily asked with an arched brow.

Hotch sighed, "You're really going to make me move just to see the time?" he asked

Emily smoothly moved onto of him and straddled his naked hips with hers as she leaned down to him again and kissed his neck, "I am not making you do anything Agent Hotchner," she teased.

Hotch smiled wide at the feel of her body and lips on his body. He moaned lightly and smiled wider, "oh but Ms. Emily. I promised your mother to have you home at a reasonable time," he said with a gently groan.

Emily sighed and sat up straight allowing their blanket to fall from her body. "That means I would have to get dressed Aaron," she ran her hands over his chest and through small bits of his chest hair, "And do you really want that?" she teased.

Hotch smiled and chuckled, "No; but would you rather have an hour of pleasure and then your mother barge in with SWAT team or leave in a little bit and fool around a little more in your bed?" he asked as he ran his hands up and down Emily's hips and sides.

Emily groaned and sighed, "Fine, I'll get dressed and we will go back to my house." Emily said as she was about to lift herself off of his lap when his hands moved behind her hips and pulled her down to him and crushed his lips to hers. He pushed up to meet her hips with his and slowly ground his pelvis she hers. Emily let a deep moan slip from her lips as she left him heat up her body. A spark of fire was lit in her lower stomach as she ran her hands through her lover's hair. Hotch pulled from the kiss and stopped grinding her frame, "Why do you tease me Aaron. It is not nice of you in the least,"

He laughed and lifted her off of him to sit up straight, "If you recall, Ms. Emily, you told me not to be so polite at the beginning of our date last night." he paused and kissed her sensitive spot on her neck and sucked gently until he was rewarded with a deep moan, he bit lightly one last time and pulled back to brush her lips, "I am only doing as asked,"

Emily rolled her eyes and kissed him gently, "You are so funny," she said sarcastically as she got off of his lap and stood on the soft carpeting. She walked over to her dress and began to shimmy it back on without her bra of panties on.

"No underwear or bra?" Hotch questioned sliding on new boxers and a pair of dark denim jeans. "You are going to kill me Emily. Me knowing all this time that you are only wearing that little dress," he paused and let out a whistle, "I don't know if I will control myself,"

Emily smiled and ran her hand through her long hair attempting to brush it out. "Oh you will be fine Aaron, it just a car ride to my house and then I will put on real clothing," she promised

Hotch laughed and pulled on a fresh white shirt and looked down to her phone, "It's ten thirty in the morning Emily, think she will ask us to have lunch?" Hotch asked

Emily slid on her small flat shoes and sighed, "Not likely, but, if she does don't worry about being polite to her, I will say no for both of us," she said as she grabbed her wallet and phone. Hotch grabbed Emily's panties and bra and stuffed them in his pockets, not wanting her to forget them.

Hotch slid on his shoes and walked with Emily out to his car. After getting settled in the car, Hotch took Emily's hand and held it loosely in his as he drove to her house.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived at the estate, Emily and Hotch got out of black SUV and walked up to the door together, holding hands. Emily opened the door only to have her large smile ripped off her face at the very sight of her mother at the foot of the staircase. Emily dropped Hotch's hand from her once tight hold and gently bit her lip. Her mother was not happy and her face showed it. Once Hotch was in the house, he didn't have a smile on either. "Hello mother," Emily said leaning back so that she was relaxing on Hotch's chest, "How are you?" she asked<p>

Elizabeth arched her eye brow, "Hello Emily," she ignored her question and looked behind her to Hotch, "Agent Hotchner, nice to see you again,"

Hotch nodded to her politely, "Nice to see you as well ma'em," Hotch said with an emotionless face.

Elizabeth looked more intently at her daughter's neck, "Emily Anne Prentiss! What is on your neck?" Elizabeth barked as she moved closer to her daughter.

Emily backed against Hotch and he instinctively wrapped an arm around her waist, "Wh-what are you talking about?" Emily asked startled as she began to move all of her long hair to the side that she could tell her mother was looking at.

"It is anything but!" Elizabeth said folding her arms and glairing at her daughter, "Let me see," she said win a slight demand.

Emily sighed and flipped her hair over so the small -mouth size- bruise showed. Elizabeth's jaw dropped and Emily was quick to leave the room, "Well this has been sufficiently awkward as well as uncomfortable so we are going up to my room now and are going to unpack to repack." Emily said as she took Hotch's hand in hers tightly and began to walk him up the stairs.

Elizabeth was slightly frustrated but let out a deep sigh and called up to Emily, "I had the house keeper take all of your clothing out yesterday when the two of you left. They should be folded on your dresser and bed,"

Emily stopped and looked to her mother from the top of the stairs, "Th-thank you, that helps me a lot," Emily said with a bit of confusion.

"I may appear evil but I can be nice as well Emily, remember that," Elizabeth said as she disappear from sight and into her office.

Emily smiled with a sigh and walked -with Hotch in hand- to her room. It was a rather dark room for a high spirited college girl. The walls were a dark shade of purple and her bed had a black and purple stripped pattern. Her floors were a dark wood that matched her dresser, make up stand, closet, and door seamlessly. Her lights were what made the room seem a little less dark because they were everywhere. On the wall and ceiling; however, nothing dangled because they were all built into their spots. "You seemed like a happy person Emily, so why is this room so… depressing?" Hotch asked as he sat down on a large velvet black chair next to the door.

Emily sighed heavily and picked up her now empty duffle bag and placed it on her bed, "When I was a teenager, I went through a dark phase and I did this-" she gestured around her room "-to just get on my mother's last nerve." she explained as she began to refill her first duffle bag with all of her bottoms: jeans, shorts, skirts, and dress pants. Hotch watched her fill the bag easily with so many of her cloths. He was also distracted by the way her back side moved as she would bend over to grab an article of clothing, it made him gaze at her butt -her outstandingly shaped butt. It was eating him alive in side to know that there was nothing on under that dress of hers and it just kept riding up higher and higher on her thighs the more she bent over.

Emily could feel his eyes on her and her skin was growing hotter and hotter from it. She turned her head to Hotch and smirked as she caught him looking at her ass. She spun around and looked at his now slightly flushed face. "See something you like?" she teased.

Hotch chuckled and looked her up and down, "If you don't put cloths on soon I may have to take advantage of your current state." he said with a cocky smirk.

Emily laughed and unzipped her dress from the side and let it fall to the floor. She stood naked in front of him with a large smirk, "If you insist Special Agent Hotchner," she teased as she swayed her hips over to her dresser and slid on a thong and comfortable shorts. She then looked to get a bra and put on her black sports bra only to cover it with a small gray tank top. She knew what she wore now was what she would be wearing for the drive to Yale, so she had to find comfortable clothing. She turned to Hotch and smirked, "Better?" she asked as she moved back to her bed and zipped her large duffle.

Hotch shook his head and laughed as he stood to help her with her cloths. After a while they had gotten into a routine, Emily would get her clothing out of the dresser, then the two of them would fold, finally leaving Hotch to make them fit in the bag. After three hours of sorting, folding, and packing it was then two in the after noon and everything was packed: pants, shorts, skirts, shirts, socks, underwear/bras, shoes, jewelry, hair products, make up, and electronics.

She looked down to Hotch as he lay on her bed in his comfort, his hands behind his head and his ankles crossed. Emily plugged her phone in on the night stand and crawled onto the bed. She smiled to Hotch and straddled his upper waist and looked down to his face with a look of both happiness and fear. Hotch sighed heavily and pulled his hands out from under his head and ran them up and down her still tanned thighs, "What are you thinking?" he asked with concern.

Emily sighed and placed her hands on his shirt covered chest, "I am thinking of later, of how much I will miss you, and of how much I want you now," she said honestly as she looked into his eyes. Hotch sighed and let his hands rise from her thighs to her ass then to rest on her mid back as he pulled her down into a kiss. This was unlike other kisses, this one held much more meaning, much more depth. His hands ran slowly along her spine and gently massaged her back as he pushed her onto his chest. As they kissed Emily continued to let her small and deep moans and soon felt her body become -not burning with desire- but warmed by passion. A feeling that had not happened in a long time. As they parted for air, Emily looked down to Hotch with warmer eyes then before. "What did I do to deserve that?" she teased lightly with a smile.

He grinned wide and ran a hand across her cheek softly, "You deserve so much more then me, Emily. You deserve the world." he whispered, "I am not what you should settle for. You should shoot for a much better man then I am, Emily Prentiss,"

She looked to him with an arched brow, "What makes you think I deserve so much?" she asked.

He smirked and replied, "Because you are far too spectacular to settle for less,"

She smiled and knew that the answer he had given her was not one that matched what she asked but it was all too beautiful of a statement for her to press forward. She leaved down and placed a gently kiss to his lips. She then looked into his eyes and asked, "Would you mind if we just lay here?"

He smiled gently and nodded as she moved off oh him and cuddled into his side. Her head lay on his chest and he smiled softly down to her as the two of them drift off into deep thought. They both knew that they were not going to stay together longer then today. They both knew that they wanted to be with each other. But they also both knew that with the job he had and the job she was working for that they would not be able to stay together. So they savored this time together.

* * *

><p>Emily placed the last on her bags in the trunk of her car and sighed, knowing that this was it. It was just about nine o'clock and night and she had been putting this off for the last couple of hours. Emily closed the trunk of her car and turned around to see Hotch leaning against his SUV with his head down. She walked over to him and looked up into his eyes. Before she knew what he was doing, she was off the ground and pressed against the hood of Hotch's SUV. His lips were on hers greedily and she returned the kiss with just as fierce of a kiss. After a couple of minutes, their kiss slowed and turned passionate and sensitive. Emily felt Hotch run his hands up and down her side and then down her thighs only to go back up her sides and run his fingers through her hair. She kept her hands running over his body and slowly felt herself growing a need for air.<p>

They broke the kiss for air and looked at each other longingly. Hotch then slowly wrapped his hands around her thighs and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist for support and wrapped her hands around his neck as she looked down to his eyes, "I will miss you, Aaron," she whispered.

He smiled up to her and sighed, "Well, since I have every intention of keeping your underwear and bra, how about you get a gift of your own?" he asked as he walked around the drive way with her in his arms.

A large smile grew on her once saddened face, "Oh, I like the sound of this," she said with a bit more of shine in her eyes.

He laughed lightly as he walked her back over to the SUV and reluctantly let her down to stand on her own two feet. He leaned in the back seat of the SUV and grabbed his FBI gray sweatshirt. He handed it to Emily and her face lit up the night. She quickly took off her jacket and slid on his only to see how it swallowed her frame. It came down to her upper thighs and she had to pull her hands through the holes to free them. The best part about it; it smelt exactly like him. She didn't know what cologne he used, but it was strong and masculine- and she loved it. She hugged herself and smiled up to him, "This is an amazing gift Aaron,"

He smiled at the sight of her in his sweatshirt. "I'm glad you like it. I know I was not giving back my gifts," Hotch said with a large smile.

Emily sighed and knew that she had to get going, "I don't want to go," she muttered.

Hotch smiled, "Me either, but maybe we will see each other again," Hotch said knowing how extremely unlikely it was for that to happen. "Put it this way Emily, if we do see each other again, it will be fait telling us to be together," he told her with a small bit of happiness. He leaned in and placed one last kiss to her soft lips. She kissed him back just as gently and savored the taste of his lips as he savored her taste. "You need to get going, Emily," he reminded her.

She sighed and nodded, "I know," she moaned unhappily as she began to walk to her car. She turned around and smiled to him as he got into his SUV. He glanced over to her and she got into her car and smiled to her. They both gave a soft smile to one another and Emily took off only to stop at the end of her drive way when her phone beeped with a message. She knew better then to text and drive, but she had not started yet and she didn't see how it could hurt when she was still in her drive way. She looked at her phone -once in park- and blushed at the message. She couldn't help but reply instantly and then silent her phone as she pulled out of the drive way.

**AARON H.**:_ I love you, Emily Anne Prentiss._

**Emily P.**:_ I love you too, Aaron Daniel Hotchner._

* * *

><p><strong>i would<span> love <span>reviews and before any of you react, i will let you know that i will be writting an epologe to this story and it will be posted later next week :) i have it in my head i just need to type it out :).**

**-Mina**


	4. Chapter 4

**Epilogue**

-13 years later-

It could not have been her. Not the same woman he had fallen in love with. Not the same woman that he had only had the privilege of spending one -spectacular, amazing, beautifully hot- night with. No, it couldn't be her. But what was the real likely hood that this was a different Emily Prentiss in his office. One in a billion, those were the odds and he was willing to bet his life that this was the woman of his dreams and fantasies. As he took her extended hand in his, his skin lit with a fire he had not felt in a decade.

Emily looked down to their hands and a look of curiosity masked her happiness as well as her hope. She looked up to his eyes and saw what she needed to see, only to hope he could see it too. With out letting go, they both moved around his desk at the large window that over looked the field of desks that was normally closed. She placed her other hand on his cheek as she felt his hand on her lower hip. "Aaron…"

Emily's voice cut through the quiet office room and brought a large smile to his face, "Emily…" he muttered they let go of the others hand and both of Emily's hands wrapped around his neck as his hands gripped her waist and butt. They pressed their lips together slowly and smiled in the kiss. They stood still for a good couple of minutes as they just kissed one another. Emily could not fight the moan that slipped from her as she felt his hands grip her butt strongly. They broke for air and Hotch leaned his forehead against hers, "Oh Emily,"

Emily smiled wide, "I missed you so much Aaron," she muttered as turned them so she could lean on the edge of his desk, "I missed you every night," she muttered as she lightly peppered his neck with kisses, "I dreamt of you holding me so many time," she admitted with a smile as she looked up to his eyes and saw something that he was holding back, "What? What is wrong, Aaron."

Hotch looked down to her eyes and moved one of his hands from her waist to her cheek, "I am not looking forward to having to go through a divorce is all," he admitted with a small smirk.

Emily's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, "Di- Di- Divorce?" she stuttered, "Your married?" she asked confused as she tried to stand up to separate from him.

"Em…Em… Emily!" he said trying to settle her down. He gripped her hips in both his hands so that she couldn't move from him, "Please calm down and listen to me." she sighed and stopped wiggling from his grip, "I married her because I didn't think I would ever see you again. She was nice, kind of pretty, and I knew her in my high school. She got pregnant and we got married. He is almost two years old. But every night I sleep in bed with her, I dream it is you. When I kiss her, I crave your lips. I dream and fantasize about you -and you alone." he said kissing the tip of her nose, "I want you and I am willing to divorce Haley to be with you for as long as you want me, Emily. Maybe even marry me someday,"

As Hotch spoke, Emily began to melt at his words. She could feel that he really meant what he was saying and a smile came over her face. "Did you just ask me to marry you?" she asked with a smile.

Hotch laughed and nodded, "Yea… I guess I am in a way," he said smiling wide.

"Aaron Daniel Hotchner," she then paused and laughed as worry began to show in his face, "Of cores I will. Maybe not soon, but I want to" she said as he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Emily Anne Prentiss, I promise to make you the happiest woman alive." he swore as he sat down in his chair so she was sitting on his lap -almost completely out of view of the window.

-In the Bull Pen below Hotch's Office-

JJ, Morgan, Reid, and Garcia all looked at Hotch's office and had watched from the moment the young woman walked in till they could no longer see them completely. After their intense make out session, JJ had a large smirk on her face as well as Morgan and Garcia. Reid looked confused by the sight he had just witnessed and wanted answers.

"Do we know who she is?" asked Reid.

"Nope," replied Garcia, her eyes still glued to the window.

"She's not Haley though, right?" Reid asked again.

"Most defiantly not," JJ replied also looking up to the window.

"But Hotch and Haley are still married, right?" Reid asked with confusion.

"Not for long my brother," Morgan answered causing a laugh to come from JJ as she shook her head and walked up the slant and to her office.

-Back in Hotch's Office-

Emily smiled wide as she ran her hands through his hair. He had been placing soft kisses all over her neck, jaw, and occasionally her lips. She used the excuse that he was making up for lost time, but they both knew that he was taking advantage of their assumed privacy. Emily sighed and looked down to him as she took his face in her hands, "We need to save this for later," Emily muttered with a smile.

Hotch nodded with a bit of a disappointed look. Emily turned in the chair so that she was cradled in his lap with his hand on her hip and her head on his shoulder. That's when he realized something, "Hey Em,"

"Yes?"

"Not that I am upset by it, but why did you come here?" Hotch asked as he looked down to her.

A large smile popped to her face and she looked up to him, "I'm joining your team, Aaron," she told him as she laughed.

"You're kidding," he said back as he looked down to her with a smirk.

"Not at all, you are going to be my superior," she smirked. She nuzzled her head in his neck and sighed as she thought for a moment, "Can we even be together if you are going to be my boss?" she asked slightly worried.

Hotch took her hand in his free hand and kissed her palm, "We will work it out," he said kissing her palm again, "I promise,"

Emily smiled and relaxed in his arms. Hotch did not want to move her from his lap but felt compelled to when he looked over to his window that was not closed. "Hey Em, was that window open the entire time you've been here?" Hotch asked.

Emily frowned slightly and stood from her comfortable perch on his lap to walk to the window. When she looked down to the bull pen she saw a woman and two men looking directly up and her, "Aaron, there are people looking at you,"

He laughed and stood up from his chair and walked over to her, "Actually Emily," he paused and wrapped his arms around her lower stomach, "I believe they are looking at you," he corrected. He could almost see what was going to Garcia's mind as she sat on Morgan's desk. Her thoughts of having to do facial recondition -from security tapes- to find out who the 'Hotch-Hungry' woman was and a deep background cheek on her. Morgan was more then likely just happy for him. And Reid, oh god Reid was more then likely just trying to put the puzzle pieces together. Hotch lent in to Emily's neck and warned at a whisper, "You are going to get a lot of questions,"

She placed her hands on top of his and smirked, "Then I better find a way to relieve all this tention before I have to answer them all," she teased. Hotch turned her in his arms and then turned to the side so he could closed the blinds of his window and give them both true privacy.

* * *

><p><strong>let me just say that i loved writing this Fanfic. and that i may write more with this paring in the future. :) let me know what you thought as well as if you would like to see me write more of this paring :)<strong>

** oox- Mina**


End file.
